Saga Of The Lake Beast
Summary When a campsite is being haunted by a lake beast (Resembling the one from the Supernoobs Scooby-Doo episode) They have to investegate Charecters * Ryder * Katie * Aria Blaze * Sonata Dusk * Adagio Dazzle * Danny * Monty Hinako * Suzan Hinako * Logan Hinako * Ace Sorensen * Kenneth Smith * Rubble Transcript (Title has Rubble on it) Rubble:Saga Of The Lake Beast. (We open on a camp and two counselors talk) Jessica:Fred I love you. With your handsome looks and perfect hair and can do attitude. Fred:Well Jessica I like you too with your athletic and attractive body. And your long hair. (Roaring is heard they go to investigate) Fred:I don't see anything. Jessica:Look out! The Lake Beast! Fred:Huh? (Sees it and it roars they run off screaming) (Scene Changer:PAW Patrol logo at the lookout Monty and Adagio are spending some time Ranger is doing the same with Ace Kenneth and Sonata do the same Danny and Rubble devour a pizza Ryder Katie and Aria look through the newspaper With Suzan and Logan) Suzan:This....Is.....BORING! No mysteries all week! Logan:It's heard! Well not to solve mysteries.This sucks! Ryder:Not even an article in the paper. Aria any news about a haunted house park zoo theater or carnival? Sonata:Or a taco stand? Aria:No nothing on TV. But Apollo The Super Pup The Adventures Of Jordan Travis and Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids. (Finds a news report)Here's one! (Cuts to TV) Reporter:Mystery Inc how'd you know Erika Dubman was the Frosty Freak? Fred:Simple things. Like the Frosty Freak had her name tag and ID. Clue one and two. Velma:Then only the manager told us she's never around when the monster shows up clue number three. Daphne:That only made us suspicious of her. Which lead us to clue number four. The Frosty Freak was in her office. but at least we thought it was just a costume. Shaggy:Then while me and my pal here had some ice cream....I mean looking for clues where they make the ice cream we found out Erika was a spy really working for Frank's Frosties. So incounclution clue number five was the name tag for her real employer Frank Frosty of Frank's Frosties. Erika:And I would got away with it ruining Funtime Frosties if it weren't for you meddling kids! And your Crazy dog! Scooby:Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (They all laugh) Aria:False alarm. Ryder:There has to be something we can do. Katie:Hey you guys listen to this.(Reads) Summer Camp close down. Ryder:That's for us. Come on. Aria:Wait he's another one. This ones about the Clue Kids. Reporter:So you captured the Tomb Gloom. Who is it? Frank:Easey it's. (Veronica pulls mask off) The caretaker. Caretake:And I would have got away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids. Scraggy:Man that was good. Dally:Yeah it was. Ruffy:Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruff! Aria:Ok now we can go. (Scene changer:Mystery Patrol badge they arrive at the camp) Ryder:Here we are. Danny Rubble you guys take the scary woodsy area and the Dazzlings go to the office for clues and Ranger Ace Katie and I'll go talk to the owners. Hinakos take the counselors. Rubble:There's no way I'm going in there. Ace:World you do it for a....(Holds up box of Rubble Snacks) Rubble Snack? Danny:I'll do it for a rubble snack! (Takes them) Rubble:HEY YOU TOOK ALL OF THEM!!!! Danny:Fine we'll go havsies. (Mystery Patrol logo is the scene changer The Dazzlings find papers) Adagio:Find anything girls? Sonata:I found this taco. (She is munching on it Adagio and Aria are unamused) Aria:Here's this. It's about a land develepor named Matt Landis wanting to by the camp. Adagio:An offer letter Aria that could only pervide the only clue we need for this mystery. Aria:And what about the guys, what do you think they found? Adagio:I don't know. (Cuts to Mess Hall Danny and Rubble sneak around) Danny:This place gives me the hebie jebies. (Rubble agrees) Danny:Like let's find a snack man. (Opens cupboard revealing a red box of Rubble Snacks looking like the one in the Robot Chicken Scooby Doo episode) Rubble:Rubble Snacks! Danny:Oh boy man. And Sunset Shimmer Sci Twi Applejack Rarity Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Spike and Fluttershy would like like it here man.